Trip to the Mall
by Kira Leigh
Summary: Light takes L to the mall for a fashion makeover! But... that's not all!


_(A/N: Sorry! This one is late! x.x I have a prompt, and I'll be doing a new fanfic every week. Here's Week 1. x3) _

Light sprawled out on the couch, flipping through an old issue of Shonen Jump. "I didn't think you liked anime, Light-kun." L said softly.

"I don't. I'm just bored. Hey, why don't we go somewhere?" Light tossed the magazine on the floor and sat up. "I have the perfect place in mind."

L frowned. "You always want to go somewhere. What do you have in mind?"

Light thought a moment, then nodded. "The mall."

L was completely silent, poking the pad of his thumb against the cupid's bow on his upper lip. "I don't see anything suspicious in that, I suppose." He stood up slowly, slipping on his outdoor tennis shoes and shuffling to the door.

Light yanked on his shoes and got up. "Great!" He was experiencing cabin fever, and had to get out, so this would be a perfect trip.

When they made it to the mall, Light led L inside carefully. L seemed too observant to take human steps, so Light had to semi-tug him along. "Hey, Ryuzaki, did you bring any money?" L gave Light a look that said, 'Obviously,' and Light grinned in response. "I'm going to get you a makeover."

L frowned. "That's not necessary, Light-kun."

"Oh, but it is!" He looked around for their first destination, then tugged L to Aeropostale.

L looked around curiously, poking at random clothes. "So, this is where kira buys his outfits." He nodded observantly.

"I'm not kira." Light snapped, snatching a grey v-neck sweater shirt and tossing it to L who managed to catch it. "Try this on."

L frowned. "...This? It's summer time."

"I realize this. It's in style. Put it on." Light smiled sweetly until L started to tug his white shirt up. "Ryuzaki! In there!" He pointed to a dressing room stall.

L gulped, turning and heading to the dressing room while Light dug through random racks. He poked his head out a few moments later, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. "I'm uncomfortable."

"Are you beautiful?" Light grinned. L frowned, shaking his head. Light sighed. "Then... try these." He pushed a pile of clothes through the door and smiled. "Go on."

L sighed heavily. "This isn't necessary, Light-kun." He repeated.

"I know."

After many outfits and multiple bouts of discomforted complaining, Light finally found something that looked great on the world's greatest detective. It was a red plaid button up shirt and blue torn jeans. L looked amazing. Sexy.

Light walked into the dressing room, looking at him. "You look perfect." He grinned. "Let's buy this one in every color." He smiled.

L was quiet a moment, fingering the buttons before nodding. "Okay."

Light smiled, watching L silently for a moment before moving in and kissing him gently.

L's eyes widened a moment before he returned the kiss, a small smile apparent on his lips. Light felt a smirk tracing his features and he parted L's lips with his tongue, tasting the sugar cubes L had previously eaten.

It tasted wonderful. Light's fingers prodded at buttons until they popped loose, and he pushed the shirt onto the bench behind them. L whispered something against Light's lips, unheard by Light, and lowered himself onto the bench.

Light followed him down, sitting between his thighs and dragging his hands down L's surprisingly firm abs. "Beautiful..." He murmured, sliding the zipper to L's new jeans down and pushing the button out. "All mine..."

L tutted quietly, but leaned back against the mirror behind him, peeking to the side mirror and watching as Light pushed both his new jeans and his boxers down to his ankles. "Kira-kun..." He breathed out.

Light looked up a moment, shaking his head and brushing his teeth against L's inner thigh threateningly. "I'm not kira, remember?" He said softly, tickling his fingers along L's stiffness, a small smirk dancing across his face.

"Light-kun..." L corrected, a small moan evident behind the name.

Light reached up, touching his lips in a 'shh' way. "SIlence is golden." He said, kissing the very tip and nuzzling his cheek against L's thigh.

L gulped, closing his eyes. He couldn't bear to watch, but found his gaze traveling back to the mirror to watch Light's movements. "I..."

"Hush..." Light purred, taking the tip between his lips and sucking gently. "Mmm..."

L let out a louder moan, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. "There are people outside, Light-kun...!" He whispered hurriedly.

"I know." Light grunted, moving some and taking all of L into his mouth in one fluid motion, sucking gently but eagerly.

L gulped, watching the door like he was afraid it would suddenly pop open. His eyes were wide, but the idea of someone walking in on them made him even harder.

Light smirked some, licking against the underside and tasting L's pre-cum. "Mm~" He cooed, reminding himself of L's sugary mouth.

L felt himself thrust his pelvis forward, pushing himself nearly down Light's throat. He heard Light gag a moment before accepting this presence in his throat. He swallowed a bit, enjoying the panting moans L kept releasing on accident.

There was a loud knock on the door as L gripped the edge of the bench. "Just a moment!" He cried, gulping.

Light closed his eyes, moving his hands down L's thighs and swallowing again.

L wrapped his legs around Light's torso, letting out a loud moan in response to his climax, releasing everything right down Light's throat.

Light moved away, clearing his throat a moment before licking L clean gently.

The person outside must have hurried off when they heard the moans, because the outside suddenly got very quiet.

Light smirked, helping a shaky detective into his normal clothes and gathering their decided clothing. He walked out, most of the store staring at them. L felt his cheeks burning red-hot, and he lowered his head, poking his thumb at his mouth as his other hand fumbled for his credit card. He handed it to Light, who paid, and overheard the cashier and Light chatting.

"Did you have fun?" The cashier asked as he rang everything.

"Tasted like sugar." Light grinned, taking the bag and grabbing L's hand, leading him out.

_(A/N: Did you like it? I know, I know... very much OOC, but... when I got my prompt I nearly exploded with possibilities. I decided on this one. I hope I was descriptive enough. This is being saved on my parents computer so I was trying to keep it... OKAY. Haha! I failed kind of...) _


End file.
